


A Dialogue

by Gwynplayn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynplayn/pseuds/Gwynplayn





	A Dialogue

E: “You seem happy.”

R: “He’s a good man.”

E: “That’s an interesting way to respond.”

R: “Can we not?”

E: “Not what?”

R: “Not do this.”

E: “This? What, us?”

R: “Yes us, can we not do us today?”

E: “Sure, forget I cared enough to remark on your general mood.”

R: “Yes, I’m happy. I’m brilliantly happy. Everything is fantastic.”

E: “Glad to hear it, it means a great deal to me.”

R: “Don’t…”

E: “Don’t what”

R: “Don’t ever stop reminding me how you sacrificed yourself to ensure my happiness with my soul mate. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you stopped.”

E: “Regina, that’s not…”

R: “Not what? Hmmm? Not what you meant? It is, and I do…I remember, I always remember and I always will and I’ll live this “happiness” no matter what it is or is not in reality because I want you to know it was worth it. I want you to know it wasn’t in vain and I will live with him as a testament to your sacrifice. Is that what you want to hear?”

E: “I just want you to be honest with me. I want that blunt, scorching honesty that did not give a whit for my feelings. I want that more than anything else.”

R: “I want things to be painless for you. Things have been painful enough and I want them to be painless from now on.”

E: “Those two things may not be able to coexist simultaneously.’

R: “Look at you with the big words.”

E: “And you with the outpouring of emotion. Where have we gone?”

R: “I think it’s called growth.”

E: “Do you have a secret to tell me?”

R: “What? No, why?”

E: “Just trying to come up with an explanation for why you’re standing so close.”

R: “I was trying to find a reason not to, but I’ve run out of them.”

E: “If this is something else…”

R: “It’s not.”

E: “He’s a reason.”

R: “He’s a defense mechanism. Ugh, that sounds shitty. He’s great. But he’s not….”

E: “Yeah?”

R: “You.”


End file.
